


worth the effort

by snowdrops



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, I guess???, Interlude, M/M, Missing Scene, Shippy Gen, mentions of torture, savelavi2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/snowdrops
Summary: Wisely smuggles Lavi a little bit of Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wiselavi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiselavi/gifts).



> Thank you [Eoin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/transjohnnygill/pseuds/transjohnnygill) for helping me look this through since it's my first time writing Wiselavi =u=
> 
> Here's my first ever Wiselavi, dedicated to my younger bro on the other side of the world (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ* You deserve the best and only the best, please don't ever forget that! Merry Christmas ♥

There was a sharp rap on the door a moment before it swung open, hinges creaking, to reveal Wisely’s familiar silhouette in the doorway, along with a blast of cold air.  Lavi shivered in his chair - he was still wearing the thin robes that the Noah had provided him after his Exorcist uniform had been well and truly destroyed by their constant punishment, which were useless in protecting him against the cold that had been steadily creeping up around the castle walls in the past week or so.

The Noah walked in, quickly shutting the door behind him and closing the distance between them. Through the heavy thumping in his head, Lavi could sluggishly register that there was something in Wisely’s left hand, which was held behind his back, out of Lavi’s sight.

 _If you’re gonna kill me, just do it fast,_ he thought miserably. The Noah had been especially harsh this past week, trying to dig answers out of the old man and him, and yesterday they’d taken Gramps away. At least, Lavi hoped it was yesterday. Trapped here in this dark cell, there was really no telling where one day ended and another began.

“I’m not going to kill you,” Wisely muttered as he stepped up to Lavi. “To answer your question and maybe give you some peace of mind, we took the old man away yesterday.”

 _Why are you here?_ Lavi settled on thinking at last. Opening his mouth to speak was in itself an exhausting prospect; his lips were chapped and his mouth dry. The last time he’d spoken, or even opened his mouth to try to speak, his voice had come out cracked and _wrong_. Might as well make the most out of the Noah of Wisdom’s ability to read minds.

“It’s Christmas.”

_And so?_

“Geez, aren’t you grumpy today? You’re lucky I like you,” Wisely complained, but reached over to prop Lavi up into a more comfortable position where the iron chains binding him didn’t dig as deeply into Lavi’s body. “You’re _heavy_.”

 _Sorry not sorry_ , Lavi thought with a mental eyeroll. _So what have I done to be graced with the almighty Wisely’s presence on the celebrated day of Christ’s birth?_

That drew a low laugh out of Wisely. “Can’t I check in on my favourite Bookman every now and again?”

He brought his left hand up to show Lavi what he was holding in it. It was a paper bag, with the most delectable smells coming out of it.

_What. You -_

“Smuggled food from the Christmas banquet for you, yes.”

_I’m surprised you put in the effort._

“What's the worst that could happen? And it's not like we would have finished it anyway, s’not like Skinn is still around,” Wisely shrugged. “‘Sides, it’s _Christmas_.”

_It doesn’t mean much to me -_

“Yeah, yeah, you Bookmen and your sense of duty.”

_The best gift you could give me is setting me free, maybe? -_

“No can do, Bookman Junior, but nice try,” Wisely chuckled, opening the paper bag to reveal a sizeable chunk of sliced roast beef and roast potatoes, and a set of cutlery. How exactly had Wisely smuggled -

“I have my ways,” Wisely interrupted. “Now eat.”

Lavi glanced up to Wisely, eye darting pointedly between Wisely, the bag held his hand, and the chains that bound Lavi’s hands to the chair that held him prisoner - _Did you forget?_ he asked cheekily.

It seemed that Wisely really had overlooked that particular detail, if the way his smirk stilled for a moment was anything to go by.

 _You can feed me,_ Lavi pointed out. _I won’t bite._

Nooooo, Wisely whined.   
  
_I bet you're too full to finish that by yourself, you pint-sized glutton_ , Lavi quipped.   
  
"That's it, I'm leaving," Wisely grumbled, making as though to leave, sticking his tongue out playfully as he did so. Right before he reached the door (to Lavi’s thought of _You wouldn’t_ ), he changed tracks, just as Lavi expected, and dragged the spare chair over so that he could sit in front of Lavi.

“I wonder,” Lavi rasped out then, wincing as his voice cracked. _Do you have water?_

Wisely, in fact, did - a flask of juice was tied to his side, which he fed to Lavi carefully. The sweetness of the liquid tasted heavenly in Lavi’s mouth, especially after eating bland food for the past three months.

As Wisely impaled the first piece of meat on the fork, he could sense the mild amusement radiating off of Lavi as his good eye followed his movement.

“Let me in on the joke, hey.”

_I’m being fed Christmas dinner by a Noah. Did you poison it?_

“I can always walk away and leave you here staring at the food,” Wisely teased as he raised the fork to Lavi’s mouth.

_Would you?_

“Someone's getting talkative, hmm? Shut up and eat.” Lavi grinned weakly and bit in.

* * *

Later, Wisely would cast contemplative eyes at the junior Bookman as he slept. Perhaps it was cruel of him, to treat Lavi like this today knowing full well that come tomorrow, Sheril would be back to interrogate him, in search of whatever information might come in handy. But war was war, and in the middle of it, at least he could say that he’d let Lavi have a night of peace and comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me about Wiselavi here:  
> [tumblr (rielity)](https://rielity.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (noyabeans)](https://twitter.com/noyabeans)


End file.
